haikyuufandomcom-20200223-history
Noboru Akimiya
|Akimiya Noboru}} is the former captain of Ohgiminami's Boys' Volleyball Club. Appearance Akimiya has short black hair with three thicker locks sticking out on top of his head and short bangs. He also has large, dark eyes. Personality Akimiya has a lot of enthusiasm and the will to fight until the end during a match. He tries hard to inspire his team to put more effort and energy into their games, even when he knows he may anger someone. He is easily startled and is afraid of some of his previous teammates, but will continue to stand up to them. After losing to Shiratorizawa, he waited until he was alone to let out his disappointment of losing. He is still very respected by his former team, especially by the current captain. Background Akimiya is an alumnus of Ohgiminami High and was the former captain of the Boys' Volleyball Team there. Back when he was still on the team, he would often stop fights between the players and apologize to the teachers for them. His last game was in the Interhigh , where he lost devastatingly to Shiratorizawa. Unlike the rest of his team, Akimiya was hopeful and kept saying that they still had a chance to win. He also chased after the ball to the very end despite knowing that his team had already lost. In the end, the match ended with Shiratorizawa winning all two sets (25-10, 25-6). Akimiya then separated from his team to cry in disappointment. Sometime later, he thanked his teammates for being there and told them to do their best in future matches before leaving the club. Plot Interhigh Ohgiminami lost to Shiratorizawa (2:0, 25-10, 25-6). The match was mentioned on TV with the Karasuno members watching in disbelief at the scores. Spring High Preliminary Arc As Ohgiminami was losing, Akimiya called out to the players from the bleachers . He poked fun at them a bit but encouraged them, stating that there's nothing wrong with them giving their all to win. His words inspired the players to work harder to win, even though Ohgiminami lost in the end. After the match, Akimiya approached his former team in the hallway and told the players that it's alright for them to feel frustrated because it will make them stronger. The players bowed to him in gratitude and respect before Akimiya left . Statistics Though his overall skills weren't really shown, Akimiya seems like the kind of player that never gives up in a match and can slightly boost the morale of teammates through inspiration. Jumping Reach: 290 cm Trivia * Favorite Food: Meat Gyoza * Current Concern: He's been mistaken for a middle schooler. * His star sign is Libra. Quotes * "...This is your battle, so how you handle it is your business. Still, let me just say one thing! "Being serious" about it, "being frantic" about it, and "giving it everything you've got"...there's nothing wrong with those at all!!!" (To his former teammates, Chapter 100 pages 16-17) * "No matter the contest, it's a given that you'll be frustrated if you lose...but anyone who can forget that frustration in just a few days will never get any stronger!!"(To his former teammates, Chapter 101 page 15) References }} Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Ohgiminami High Volleyball Club Category:Captains Category:3rd Year